<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Miss You by DarkAliceLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580287">I Miss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith'>DarkAliceLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spartacus Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She missed Belesa deeply, something she had never really experienced from a relationship before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belesa/Saxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a thing on Tumblr, I got sent Saxa/Belesa and shuffled my music. It landed on "Forever" by Papa Roach and I chose the lyrics "Days come and go but my feelings for you are forever" to inspire a fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been months since she had last seen Belesa. After the breakup, Saxa had done was she had done what she was good at and drowned herself in alcohol and meaningless sex, trying to make her mind forget the woman who had made her fall so deeply in love. It didn’t work though and as she briefly looked away from the man she was currently trying to bed, her eyes caught Belesa across the bar. </p><p>She had did a double take, dropping the conversation mid sentence. Belesa was sitting with a group, but she seemed to sense someone’s eyes on her and looked up, her eyes locking with Saxa’s. There was surprise in those beautiful eyes for a moment before she was turning away. Saxa frowned and turned back towards the guy next to her, pushing his hand on her thigh. </p><p>“I changed my mind,” she huffed, grabbing the beer bottle and downing the last of it. She could hear the man grumble out something not nice, but she ignored it. Her heart was aching and after seeing Belesa she didn’t feel like jumping into anyone’s bed. The seat became vacant and Saxa had been halfway through another beer when it became occupied again.</p><p>She turned to say she wasn’t interested only to find Belesa staring at her. She sat there frozen for a long moment, unable to tear her eyes away from her. “Belesa.”</p><p>“Hey, Saxa,” she said, her voice soft and hearing it after so long made Saxa want to cry. She missed Belesa deeply, something she had never really experienced from a relationship before. “It’s been awhile.”</p><p>Saxa nodded. “I miss you,” She confessed, the words tumbling out of her before she realized it and sat there shocked. There was a look of surprise on Belesa’s face as well before she was turning away to signal the bartender. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Belesa said. “I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>Saxa’s heart thumped hard in her chest, unable to believe what was happening. Belesa accepted a drink from the bartender and turned towards her once more. “There’s an empty table near the back, would you like to join me?” She asked, standing up.</p><p>Saxa could only nod, following Belesa towards the empty table. She didn’t know what was happening, but she knew one thing for sure. She did not want to mess this up again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>